A scratch in Time
by Germanpotatoe
Summary: A group of 11 Friends is sent back in time to 1934, where they're scattered all over the globe to their respectiv countries. They will face a lot of challenges, while they are there trying to figure out as to why they are there, and how they will survive the upcoming the second world war. So follow them and see how they react, to the challanges that awaits them.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

When one reads about all those brave people, who stood up against all odds to protect what they believed in and what they thought was right, we also like to imagine that we would act the same way, dying for what we belief and protecting the ones we love. But this is hardly ever the case, since all human beings have one huge urge, the urge to "please" other people, to make them happy, and only a few of us have the power to overcome this urge, which can both be seen as something good or something bad. Nowadays it is easier to overcome it, we live in a world with good education for almost anyone, and we would be fouls to not use it this education to help the people that aren't able to get. But sadly we are fouls, corrupted by the greed and the hunger for always more power, we want things which aren't necessary. This was always the case, today and in the past, and while it is normal today to demonstrate for what you believe in, in a time like 1934 it was completely different all across the world. The Internet is a huge reason, as to why we are so informed today and have access to such huge amounts of information so easily. But in the past this was different, and we were more naïve and easier influenced by everything around us. Now you are thinking that something like that wouldn't happen to us, that we are way to educated for what happened in the past, to fall for that. But as long as group pressure, the always existing urge to please people exist and our hunger for power, we we will have to see that the chances of us being one of those independent revolutionist or freedom fighters, will therefore be small. The people this book is about thought they would, could become some of these people, fighting for the "right side", if one could say there is, protecting those which needed protection and so on. What they had forgotten was the urge to please others, was deeper penetrated into their minds than they thought. There are many things they would have to learn, like for example, when oneself reaches power, the brain losses it and with more power the border between right and wrong gets thinner and thinner, before it will eventually cease to exist and oneself emerges into the depths of madness. They will have to learn that, as well as we do, that one is never truly doing the right thing, being free and pleasing everybody, and save at the same time. As a human being I can say with a certainty, that most of use would choose the lazier option. What the lazier options is,is yours to decide, just as they will.

I never thought it was true that before one dies, that one would see all of his life replay before his own eyes. But here I am in a situation I never thought I would ever be in. Although I'm pretty sure no one ever really expects to be kneeling on the dirty floor with a gun pointed to the back of their head, in his lifetime. How I got into this position is a long story, a story about 11 friends who wished for the wrong thing at the wrong moment and well we got into a little bit of trouble along the way. We lost our way many times before and throughout the war, we had our ups and downs, eventhough there were more downs than ups. But before this gets to depressing, let's dive right into the story of how we were sent to the past to learn one important thing. To appreciate what you have and be careful of what you wish for. My name is Nemephis and this how everything turned to shit.

It was shortly after 3' o clock in the morning on a Friday, me and my 10 Friends were sitting on a balcony of a small Apartment in Berlin Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg gazing at the stars. All of us had meet eachother that fateful day to celebrate our achievments. All of us had achieved different things. Some of us achieved bigger things than others, but that lies in the eye of the person asking for our achievemends. I for example just finished the last exam in this term of my studies for fashion design, while my other good friend I know of Hitsuji, just finished her doctor title in whatever. It's a long word, I don't really know. So you see slight differences between our achievments. But that's because all 11 of us have different standards in what we think is satisfying and the reason for that is that we are all very different, but that is exactly what they like about eachother, I know sound cliché but just listen for a second. Each one of my friends holds a different cultural background. We are from different countries, we grew up differentley and when we first meet all of us hardly spoke the same language. There is a saying in German, which roughly translate to 'opposites attract' and I think in our case this saying fits pretty good. Since there are so many differences between all of us you can imagine that there usually is never a quiet moment in our group.

But as we were gazing at the stars no-one said a word. All of us were mesmerized by them, how the glowed and shined, how their whole existence just seemed to pull us in so much that not even the Russian twins, a girl and a boy who usually argue about some stupied conspiracy theorie,the russian government or anything that they disagree on, if they don't gang up on you, said a thing. It was also completley quiet from the usually so hyperactiv Norwegian, who always has to get shut up by his in comparision calm Icelandic Girlfriend. There wasn't even any scottish speaking english heard from the reservered and wise Korean's Girlfriend, who you can usually always hear complaining about the German weather or the British.

Not even the two girls from Canada and Brazilian who would usually bring a small smile on everyones face with their cheerful attitudes and silliness, except if you're at the end of their receiving list of sassines. Even the usual sassy Japanese, tired German, that's me, and shy American who if they'd want to could make you feel bad about yourself in one sentence. Well that at least counts for the first two girls. The American boy could literally never even hurt as much as a fly. He's just to cute and pure, like an angel.

And even though all of us are usually so loud and different in charakter. In this moment, we were all the same. There was not one of us muttering a single word. It was completely quiet, almost scarily quiet, as the only thing one could hear was the howling of the wind and the soft breaths of everyone while we huddled together on the balcony in the cold summer night of Berlin for warmth.

All of us looking into sky, waiting as if something was about to happen. Which must have looked ridiculous **,** If you were a person that saw us and would have walked past our balcony and looked up. I mean, just imagine 11 people on a small balcony which was hardly big enough to hold all of us, not talking, just akwardly starring into the sky as if we were looking for something we lost. But since it was so late, I think it was safe to say that even if people walked by, I don't think they were sober enough to look up without falling over.

But as time past even all 11 of us had to admit that we were getting more and more tired by the minutes and could hardly keep our eyes open. So it was decided in an unspoken agreement, that all us should retire for the night and get a good nights sleep, well if can consider one or two hours of sleep enough and if not, then you just had to life with it. Since the following morning we had to get ready for our daily lifes of getting up and going back to work, school, university or where ever else we ha to be. While all of us headed back into the Apartment, one after the other, in hopes of falling asleep, as every single one of us wished, while passing through the frame of the balcony door 'That they could escape their boring everyday lifes and routines, and just get some change and action'. What we haddened seen was, when the last of us 11 stepped through the door frame, the single glowing shooting star that swooshed across the sky, behind our backs. This one shooting star would seal our fate and would make us soon come to regret our wish come true. For know we didn't know what our future held in store for us, as all 11 of us had settled down, on the huge sleeping couch in the living, where after a lot of talking and shut the f- ups, we finally closed ours eyes and fell asleep. Still not knowing that the next morning would be more different than all of us could have expected it to be like. I mean I expected and I guess the other too, to wake up the next morning next to eachother, get ready and go start the day like almost every single day before that day. But as you can imagine this was not about to happen. We were in for a real surprise, you can say life had something different for every single on of us planned and in store.

So you could get guess that beeing thrown back in time wasn't our first guess or choice, and clearly no one had been expecting to be thrown back in times 84 years and scattered all over the globe to our respective home nations. I mean 2018 minus 84 years, that's like all the way into 1934, that's like a lifetime ago. A time completely different from ours, a time which was still recovering from the shook and problems of the great depression and lets just say the rise of the German Nazi Party, a year prior, didn't help to that.

Now I think it is a good time to introduce my 10 friends and me, while all of us are starting to wake up in our home countrys in 1934. Let's make our way all across the globe and watch every single one of them react to the surprise that awaits them. Since I don't know the exact details of what happened for every single one of them, while they were in their respective countrys waking up or after that. I think it's best if every single one of us tells their own story.

Our first country that we will visit, will be no other country, than the USA. America First. Lets start just a half n' hour train ride outside of Chicago.

3


	2. Chapter 2

In a small house which seems as it has already seen better days, with the crumbling of the ones so colourful fasade and all in all in which current state the house was. On the inside lived a small family. A father, a mother and their son, but for now we are only interested in the story of the 17 year old. In a small room which barley held any furniture, will we start our story for our first friend. Who goes by the name of Anthony, although most of his friends tend to call him 'N' for short.

It was strange waking up without a knee in your back or a fist in your face. With so much space around you that you could stretch and wouldn't hit a single soul. Almost as if everyone had already woken which would absolutley ridiculous, considering that neither Michelle nor Josephine liked to get up earlier than anyone. They would always be still asleep when I wake up, which could only mean one thing. I must have forgotten to set my Alarm and slept to long. Although usually one of my friends would have shorly woken me up. I groggily open my still tired eyes, to get an answer to my question. There were many answers to this question, but the answer I got… well let's just say I wasn't expecting. I wouldn't say that I'm freaking out, but I do am freaking slighty out on the inside. This was not the room I fell asleep or any of the rooms in our Apartment. Trust me you would have freaked out to if you woke up to this. I know panicing helps no one in this situation and one should try to stay calm and know find out as much as one can but honestley right now it's just hard to concentrate on much. What I do take notiice of is the small desk exactly next to the bed, which doesn't hold a lot except an old alarm clock and a few books, of which he can't make out the titles in the dark. Frustrated I blow the air out of my nose and run a hand through my dark curly mob of hair, pushing a few curls back out of my face and into their original spot. I decided that me continuing sitting in bed wouldn't help me and I shuffled to the side as quiet as possible. Putting my right foot down first which was soon followed by the other, as quietly as possible. Trying not to wake anyone up or make anyone aware that I was awake. I quickly made my way across the room to the door. I tried to open the door already expecting it to be locked, like one has seen in those crimi-series when one person gets kidnapped and locked up. But to my surprise the door opended, with a little squeak but it opened. Knowing that the door wasn't locked I quickly calculated my next move. Going through the room or trying to escape. I decided on option two. I wasn't going to be a damsel in distress who needed to be saved by someone. I was a man after all and men didn't need to be saved, we're strong. That's at least what we should be. Although I don't really fit into that catergorie. I mean, I am 'strong', I just don't look the part. Beeing of average hide, but well just a little bit to skinny for that. But that doesn't matter now as I slowely make my way to the staircase, while trying to avoid all the creaking floorboards but failing miserably. To my defenese it was like every second floorboard which creaked. Since quietness wasn't on my side, my new strategie was to go as fast as possible. To my luck the stairs of the staircase were in good condition. Did you get the sarcasm. I thought it couldn't get worse than those floorboards but damn was I wrong. To say that I regretted my decision was a little of an understatment. But I couldn't just turn back I had to pull through. Maybe this was my only chance to escape I couldn't give up now because of a couple of gnarring stairs. I basically ran down, my eyes already on the price, the door which was only a couple of feet away. I can make it, that was the only thought running through my mind. I was so sure I could have made it. If maybe I would have instead of looking at the door would have looked in front of me. I ran with full force straight into something in front of me and fall straight back onto my bum. I groaned slightly as my ass and back make contact with the edge of the stairs. I open my eyes not truly knowing what to expect, since I just had tried to, well more likely failed to escape whatever this is. What I didn't expect was to stare into the most brown eyes there ever were. Those eyes the belonged to a kindly looking old lady. Well old was probably the wrong adjetive but she looked old for my age. Although I would never tell her that. She just smiles kindly down on me. Almost if she know who I was. I was about to try to make another dash for it when she opened her mouth. "Are you alright my dear. It's still pretty early you should go lay back down. School doesn't start for another two hours." Does were clearly not any words I had expected. I was just so confused to be quiet honest and I think one could see that on my face. Because judging from the expression the old lady, she saw it as well and just calmy stated as if it was a completely normal day. "Don't you remember what happened. You got hit on accident in the head in P.E." If it was possible I was even more confused than before and wanted to already ask 'what the heck she meant by that' but before I could she continued talking. "Do you even rememeber who you are or who I am?". She meant it as a joke, judging by the way how she said it. One could see it in her eyes which sparkled with a sense of mischief, how the edges of her lips turned upwards and how her body relaxed from it's stiff position and in this moment one could see a kind of motherly side to this woman. But oh boy was she right. He literally had no clue as to where he was or who he or she was. "You must be still all tired and confused" Her voice pierced through his line of thoughts stopping them. The sparkle dissapeared from her eyes, the mouth turned into a thin line and her just so relaxed position changed back into the stiff position from earlier. The only hint to a few seconds ago was the small feeling of the motherly side, which did not go away. She took him by his arm and gentley led him up, back to the room. The room from which he had just tried to escape from moments ago. Still he led himself be led back with so much gentless and calmness. He know he should be fighting back and escape, run outside into freedom. But the calmness of the old lady let all of my worries and nerves just melt away. Now that I think about, I think she was right I was tired and so was my body. So I led the old kind lady led me back to my doom without causing another scene or fighting back. Back in the room without much thought I walked to the bed, in which I tiredly crawled into. It was only a question of seconds before I blacked out in this foreign bed and enviorment. Sinking into new dreams, leaving all my thoughts which were minutes ago running an amok behind me, only looking into the future of my brigth dreams.

And while our American friend left all his worries behind in his dreams, we will head north to Canada where our next friend is just starting into the new day and still has to face all the trouble ahead of her. We will head all the way from Chicago to the south-east of Canada. Better to say British Columbia, Vancouver.

Our second friend that we'll introduce is no one but the lovely, charming Josephine. Although let's be honest no one really calls her Josephine. Most of her friends either call her 'Josie' or 'Rainbow', because no one can light up a room with a smile quiet like her. The 18 year old was originaly born in Australia, but was early adopted by her Canadian parents who brought her to Canada. That's everything we have time for now, because Josie is about to wake up.

Do you know that feeling of refreshment after you wake, when you feel completely relaxed and just wished to go back to bed and hide under your blankets? The softness of the matress, digging into your back making it hard for you to get yourself out of, from under the warm and cozy blankets. Cause right now I clearly don't. Whatever I'm lying on right now it's defenetly not the couch we fell asleep on, because the couch may not be the most comfortablest thing ever, but it was still a thousand times softer than whatever the hell this was. I let out a groan and sit up looking around the foreign room, while I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. After a few minutes of just quietly looking around the room I was realising that I had no clue as to where the hell I was. This clearly was neither a room in the house I fell asleep, my old home in Canada or any of my other friends homes. As I continued sitting on the floor looking around I took notice of interior design of the room which seemed very retro or vintage, whatever you want to call it. With old looking closets, cabins and what so ever. I mean what the fuck, first of all I have literally no clue as to where I am and second whoevers house this is, although they seem to have good taste in furniture. Looking down I realise I was still in my track suit, consisting of a pair of black jogging pants and cropt top with glittering gold lettering which we use as a training suit for cheerlading, in which I fell asleep in last nigth. As I was looking down I saw the mess that the floor was, everywhere where I looked were papers lying around. When I turned around there were even more papers scarred all over the floor. I picked a few up to look at them and after reading a few of them I quickly realised that those are school papers. At the mention of school and whatever the hell was written here about Trigonometrie made me pull my face into a sour frown. Urgh I hate school. I quickly drop the papers, letting them sink back onto the messy pile that was spread across the floor, before standing up. When I was standing I even had a better view of the room and saw that almost the whole entire space was covered in school papers, even a few books and more crumbled school papers, which probably sleeped on and crumbled up in my sleep. The whole scene which was here displayed before me almost looked like I was the person learning this stuff before I feel asleep. This thought seemed ridiculus, but right now I really had no better explanation as to what happened here or how I got here and where even 'here' is. To be honest I was just lost. I was starting to feel a little frustrated because there was so much I didn't knew. So many questions which still had to be answered. Thinking about it a lot of people would probably be really scared or nervous beeing in such situation. I had to stifle a laugh thinking about how 'N' would totally freak out not knowing what to do and then try to act as everything was cool and as if he wasn't freaking out. But thank I was born all little more chilled and relaxed, and not so jumpy and nervous like 'N' for example, still love him though. I had to laugh again, this time a little bit louder. I casually started walking around the room looking at stuff, going through cabins and closets in the hope of finding any information, that would help me find out who lived here. Although the room feels awfully familiar, making me super relaxed, I could for the love of god not put my finger on it as to why. My next thought was, that this is was the room of an old childhood friend, but in that whole room was not even one picture or a clue as to who was living here. While going through the last shelve of the last closet, which was by the way my last hope, I had to stifle a yawn realising just how tired I was. The shelve didn't help at all, there was nothing interesting in there at all. Sighing I look around the room and somehow my eyes always end up on the pile of papers on the floor. Like I'm magically drawn to them. I'm going crazy aren't I? Thinking that a pile of papers will hold all my answers. That thought brought me to chuckle quietly. At random I picked up one of the papers lying on the floor. They looked pretty normal to me, normal for school standard you know. A headline, a lot of text about something useless, which one will never need in life and in the right corner the date. I scanned the paper again looking at the date again, and again and again. I must be going blind. 1934! I was standing in the middle of the room with the paper in my hands silently gapping like a fish on land. This was probably a prank by the others or something like that. I don't know, I was starting to panick slightly because this was not what I expected. The paper slipped out of my hands as I started to walk, since I didn't have the energy anymore to hold it. It silently fell on joing the others in the messy pile on the floor again. Setting one foot before the other I silently walked to the bed at the other side of the room, almost as if I was in a daze, everything just seemed so foggy in my mind. Nothing seemed real anymore, as if all of this was just a weird dream one would dream after one was clearly up to long. I dropped face-first into the bed, then crawling the rest to the top, where I just past out. Okay maybe the part of me beeing totally relaxed all the time was a small lie, but I'm one-hundred percent sure that all of you would have reacted the same way so don't judge me. With that last thought in my head, I fell into a deep sleep hoping to wake up on the chouch back in Berlin.

As Josie is trying to sleep her shock away and process her newly discovered information. We will now leave the north American continent and head over to Europe, starting in the north. Better say Iceland, **Borgarfjördur**.

In the cold north of Europe our next friend is still asleep, dreaming and ready to wake up. May introduce to you, Freyja. But her friends hardly call her by her real name and nicknamed her for short 'Frey' or 'Kaguya', after the japanese folkstory of princess Kaguya, because this 18 year old was quiet a fan of mythology, traditions and folkstorys of different countrys. You could say she was obsessed with them, and has been ever since she was small. If you could use one sentence to describe her, the best sentenced would probably be "Hard shell- soft core". But that's enough for now, because our Icelandic friend is about to wake up.

The coolness of the glass against my forehead, was calming and already soothing my beginning headache from maybe having one glass of vodka to much. Because let me tell you, if the two crazy ass Russians **bozze** it up with vodka and you're in their reach, well let me tell you that you are basically screwed. There is literally no way to escape them and before you know you may or may not have drunken an entire bottle of vodka or more or something like that. But not like that matters right now, because lets get back to the things which are truly important. For example like, how there is no goddamn glass anywhere near our huge ass sleeping couch, on which we all just kinda crash after our to long nights, where all of us are just way to drunk to care. No, that couch is pushed in the corner the furthest away from any windows in that room. As seconds pass more and more of my senses are returning to my slowly awakening dazed body, which usually doesn't take that long, and I realise that wherever I am, I am clearly not on the couch back in Berlin anymore. No where ever I was, was for 100 percent probably a car. Why you ask I think it is a car, because there is only one special and recognizable way a head can get softly thrown against a window, making it basicly impossible to sleep. How I did not notice this before is out of my mind. Anyway, and second why think we are not back in Berlin anymore is, because wherever the hell I am, it is clearly a thousand times more "rough" Terrain. Can I say it like that?. Aw what the hell I am pretty sure I can. Lets be honest there are felt like 3 hills in Berlin all with paved streets, not like whatever this was here.

Fluttering my eyes open to finally get a good look, as to where the hell I am. I let out a groan at the amount of bright light and instantly close my eyes again, to protect them from the sun. Urgh the sun was neither helping my headache nor that feeling of bile which was starting to rise from the back of my throat from getting thrown aroud in this fucking car. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing myself and my eyes to the brightness of the sun. Fluttering my eyes slowly open for the second time it was already better, better but not comfortable, I turned my head towards the cold window to cool my temples from the headache, while I was looking out of the car. And from what I saw, I had to take in a sharp breath of surprise. Although I would never admit it, I always sucked at directions in Berlin and got lost more times that I can count. This area that I was looking at, from behind the frozen window, I knew from the back of my hands. I was back in Iceland, well better say right outside Borgarfjördur. Just mentioning this place swarms my head with memories of my childhood. Of how we used to in the summers always drive out here from Reykjavik, in which we stayed the rest of the year. I internally gringed because the mass amount of childhood memories which I spent here are clearly not helping my recovering hungover mind, which could need another few hours of sleep. Letting a long sigh escape from me, I turn my eyes away from the beautiful scenery of the landscape and decided to focus on one more important aspect here at hand. This not my or any of my friends or their families cars. I also wasn't sitting in the front like usually do or well try to do. No I was sitting in the back behind the driver, in what seems to be one hell of an old ass car, because let me tell you those are some interessting seat covers. Since I wasn't able to see the driver from my position, I hoped that the driver also wasn't able to see me from his position and could tell that I was awake. My stomach felt a hundred Butterflys were just going crazy on the inside, because it was now starting to dawn on me, that I was in a car with a stranger back in Iceland, which is like a little bit away from Berlin, and that I was alone. I put my head back against the window, in the same position I woke up in, in hopes of fulling the driver into thinking I was still asleep, giving me more time to think about my next step. In theorie that sounds great, but as my head is lying against the cool window, I had gotten used to the bright lights, my headache reduced from the cold to a small buzzing in the back of my head and with everything around me beeing so quiet. I can hear the beat of my heart, which seems to become faster with every single beat. I feel a cold sweat break out across my back and on how my body temperature changes with my heart beat from cold ass to unbearable hot. I feel like I am trapped in something, like a to small room or closet, I don't know something like that. It feels like time has stopped working around me or maybe it is passing faster, I really don't know anymore. I am literally freaking out and I am sure that by know whoever is in that car is aware that I am awake because I am breathing through my mouth like dog. A soft touch on my knee pulls me out of my thoughts. My eyes snap open and upwards, prepared to throw a punch through my small panic attack. Only to come face to face, with the bluest eyes starring straight into my similar blue eyes. These eyes were the eyes of a middle-aged women, who was sitting in the front next to driver. How did I not notice her before. Was my sense still so clouded from all the alcohol, that it completly missed this women?. I swear right know that I will never drink alcohol again, honestly. The appearance of this magic women clearly did not help the current situation I was in with my strange panic attacke, which is the first time that I have been in such a situation. A situation were I struggle to breath and focus on anything for more than ten seconds before my mind goes blank. That the overwhelment of this situation was maybe just a little too much for me. As my mind goes black and my eyes start to close, I look at this women one last time. This women who was probably in her early 50s or late 40s with black, starting to graying hair and blue eyes like mine,. It was like looking at myself in the mirror only that this lady was a more slightly older version of me. She was saying something to me, but my mind was just to tired to make out the words that were leaving this ladys lips and I slipped into blackness. Leaving the odness behind and slowly returning to a normal breathing level, the last thing I wished for before losing all kind of sense was, that when I wake up, I would like to wake up in Berlin in the arms of my boyfriend on this awfully crowded couch.

As Kaguya is trying to sleep of her first panic attacke we will move on so long and stay in the north of Europe, heading on over to Norway. Well better say the Geirangerfjord. Where the next of our 11 friends is from.

In the almost equally as cold north of Europe, Norway. Our next friend who is right now still sleeping thight, goes by the name of Fritjof. Although the almost 19 year old is half Norwegian/Swedish, which could explain the old noirse name, I am just 100 hundred percent sure his parents didn't like him at all. I mean who names their child "Thief of peace"?, so long story short, he got the nickname Ina, which is the short version of Inazuma. By the way Inazuma stands for "lightning" in Japanese. The reason he got this nickname is a long story, a story for another time, but just let me tell it involved one loud annoying Norwegian and one pissed of Japanese, well you can guess the name got stuck and to be honest it is still better than his original name. I could go on and on with those storys, but before I get completely lost in other storys, we should get back to the actually important story and it just seems like our next main charakter is just waking up. Lucky us.

I am a thousand percent sure you all know the feeling when your drunk or when you were drunk and your lying in bed the next morning completely wasted. Everything around you is turning and it feels like you are on a fucking boat, because that is exactly what I am feeling rigth now. Like I am on one of these stupid "tea cup rollercoaster", you know the one which keep turning in everything direction possible and literally spin everything in your stomach around, which usually ends with the food in places it should not be, trust me I know. Apparentley driving one of those things 20 times without a break is not so good on the stomach, something I had to learn the hard way. So now you should be thinking something like 'ahhh … those things',yeah those things, excatly. Just thinking about those things makes me even more nauseous and the feeling of everything turning around just does not want to seem to stop at any time soon. So I do the only logical thing, I lean over what ever I am on and puke the rest of the alkohol out of my symstem. Groggily I open my eyes, closing them immedatly because of the sun again and lean my head on what seems to be a windowsill out of wood. Still feeling so goddamm nauseous that it almost hurts to hear the voice in my head, which seems to be just a tad to loud for my liking right now. I am so sorry to all the other people I have anoyed in my lifetime with my loud voice, while they were trying to get rid of their hangovers. Trust me this is probably the rest alcohol talking and as soon as I am sober, I while definetley rap to loud for any persons liking, to a good rap songs ruining it because I did not knew half of the actual words.

After what felt like a few minutes of just sitting around with my eyes closed and just letting out some strange groans, I was perplexed. I was sure that usually by now one of my friends should have found me, probabley covered in puke, and should have taken care of me or whatever I puked on or should have gotten water at least or something. Letting one finally loud groan escape from my between my lips, I straigthen my back, taking my head of what I had presumed was a windowsill and rub my eyes with the back of my hands, trying to get the last bit of the sleepyness out of the croners. When I noticed the cause for my extreme nausea, trust me one could have hardly missed it, because I was on a huge lake which was surrounded by even huger mountains, in what I guess was some small ass fishing boat. Taking the last of my energy I push my tired and hangover body away from the wooden railing of the small boat and let my eyes scan over the boat, when I noticed something quiet particular. Another human beeing was with me on this boat. Of course there is know only one logical option of what I can do. If you also thought, waking the other person up, you are excatly right. I mean what ever stupid prank this was by my friends or maybe I even drunke pranked my sober-self, this man is to only one with answers. So I do what every sane and normal person would do, I crawl on all fours over to them man, not yet trusting my drunk ass legs on a boat, which by the way is still shaking and is making my headache worse, but not like that matters right now. I try shaking, poking the man, but damn he seems just as wasted as I was a few minutes ago or maybe like a half n' hour ago, who knows time is strange when you are still kinda drunk, and eventually I have to give up. My energy was leaving me with every passing second and I decide to settle my lazy right across from the sleeping man, with the thought in mind to wait till the man wakes up, to ask him all my questions. Only realising now that I was still wearing my clothes that I fell asleep in, an old pair of Nike sweat pants and a white shirt, I curse the alcohol for making my mind feel so much like pudding, that I wasn't even able to recogniz as to what I was wearing until know. Lifting my head back up with the last of my usual so endeless engergy, I stare at the blue waves which crash every few seconds against the boat, what I had forgotten to consider into the plan was, that I was just as tired as a sloth right now and that the waves which were rocking the boat back and forth, even though the definitley weren't helping my hangover, the were very calming. So if you combine the calming yet nauseating waves and my still sleeping body, it was a bad formular from the beginnning, which I realised a little to late. Because before I knew had the waves lulled me into sleep, my eyes fluttered shut, my mind turned it self completley off and I was trapped in the dark, warm and calm surrounding of my head. Leaving the giant beautiful mountains and the huge lake with the bluest water ever behind, to become a part of what I had thought was only a dream.

Still dreaming of the blue of the lake and sky, we will leave the sleeping Norwegian to his dreams and move on to the next person, which would be me. From the Norwegian Fjords we head to the south-west of Germany, where our next stop is a small village near the french border, Pfaffenrot. You probably never heard of it, because it is so small. The next bigger city in the area is Karlsruhe, which is like with the car almost a half n' hour away, so I think you are getting at what I am drying to say.

So what is there to say about me?, well my name is Michelle. My friends have the tendency to call "Nemephis" or "Nessie" for short, because apparentley when I am tired or and get woken up I can be quiet a bitch or a monster, as they like to say. Which I think is not true, it is totally their fault for waking me up. Anyway I am 16 years old, half German-American, and I guess I study fashion, to be honest I don't really know why, I should have just studied history, but I like clothes and I am a perfecionist so here we are. That are basically the most important facts about me, so lets move on and head to my story.

There are people who like getting woken up in the morning to sunshine and the sounds of birds, but unsurprisingly I am not one of those peoples. So one could imagine that I was like a tad irretated, when the just above mentioned had happened and woken me up. Seriously though, not only was it super sunny which hurt my eyelids, but it also wasn't exactly helpful for my growing hangover from last night, well actually last morning I guess?, honestly I don't know. Anyway so not only was it supernova sunny, no, because whatever I was lying on was about the same feeling like that one time where I feel asleep on the grass in tent camp at the bonfire. You must be thinking sleeping on grass isn't that bad and let me tell you for the first one or two hours it isn't, but if you sleep there longer than that, short version is that you will have fucking neck pains and that was exactly what I just had.

Slowly the chirping of the birds in combination with the rest was starting to piss me off, and for the love of god I could just not fall back asleep. Are you wondering why I am so calm?, well then the answer is actually quiet simple. It may or may not have already been the victim of a few pranks, which involved the others carrying me somewhere while I was asleep and honestly it is not that hard I have a pretty deep sleep. Moving on, they carried me to a lot of interessting places and few parks already, so that's the reason why I am so chilled.

Sitting up I strechted my back and neck and heard my bones cracking, while letting a sigh escape from my lips. I groggily rub the tiredness out of my eyes with one hand, while with the other I try to push my body up into a sitting position without falling back on my back. Letting a short yawn escape from my mouth, I stop rubbing my eyes and look around me. This was no park from Berlin, no, I knew this place I grew up her. I couldn't believe to be quiet honest. Here I was sitting on a field, just outside out of my home town Pfaffenrot. I mean what are the odds?. My eyes must have sparkled with the exitment of seeing my old hometown. I pushed myself up into a standing position with both hands and turned around. It was almost a year ago since I was last home and it felt like nothing had changed, the fields for agricultar and the huge, dark trees of the black forest, which sorrounded me at the moment. They all swayed with the light summer breeze that was in the air. Ignoring all my senses that questioned as to what the fuck we where doing and how we got here. I turned back around towards the village and started to wake into that direction. Walking to the village, there where some strange which I noticed. For example we have this huge orange coloured school gym, which you should be able to see from where I was standing and long story short, I coulnd't see it. In general did the village look smaller, I guess I would say. Many of the houses where missing, like the yellow house of my aunt and uncle and most of the houses that I could see from where I was right now at the moment looked very old, and that's saying it nice. They looked like shit. It's like in those strange dreams that you have, where everything is so familiar yet so different. If this is a dream it would explain as to how I got here. I gave a long sigh already tired of this shit and continued on towards the village. The walk felt like forever and I hadn't even walked half of the way. But it seemed like luck was in my favour and I wouldn't have to walk anymore, because just a few metres away from me a horse carriage stopped. By the look on the face of the can I say driver? of the carriage, which was a women around the age of thirthy I would guess, she was honestly surprised and confussed to see me here. Although I think my look gave hers some concurrence, I mean yeah sometimes there are carriages driving through our village, but I mean like modern carriages, not some which look like they are a hundred years old already. But that didn't stop me from going over to the lady in a few qick steps, because lets be honest I am lazy, the hangover was really starting to kick in and I was getting more tired with every passing second. "Entschuldigung könnten Sie mich mit ins dorf nehmen?1", to be honest I was surprised with the confidence in my voice, but I rolled with it. I think the lady was also surprised by my confidence, but gave a slight confussed nod, which I took as a yes. So I walked around the carriage to the empty side, where I climbed up and sat down next to the friendly lady. After I had setted my ass down, she wipped her whip and the horses continued walking towards like they had before. Trying to stay awake I looked around at the so familiar scenery of the fields and trees. Eventhough I concentrated on the scenery, the looks of the lady didn't escape the corner of my eyes, she would towards me every few seconds as if she was looking if I was still going to be there. "Was hast du da draußen auf dem Feld gemacht?2". The question cut through the silence like a knive and to be honest I didn't know what to answer. "Um ehrlich gesagt zu sein kann ich mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern.3" So that's exactly what I told her. She threw me a couple more worried glances from the side, but seemed for the moment fine with the answer. On the other hand she could have asked another question and I just couldn't have noticed because I fell asleep. Who knows, lifes mystery am I right.

So while I sleeping in a awkward neckbend position on a probably hundred year old carriage with a nice lady, slighty in the north from Germany another friend is ready to get introduced. Leaving Germany we will know move on towards the east coast of Scottland, to a small fishing village called Findochty.

1 „Excuse me could you take me into the village?"

2 „What did you do out there on the fields?"

3 „To be quiet honest, I don't really remember anymore."

8


End file.
